Brickipedia:Chat/Logs/5 August 2017
08:02 The problem is when I have to explain it to someone it sounds like Egyptian Hyroglyphics 08:03 Guys, I have a question for all of you. 08:03 ? 08:03 Ask away 08:04 Dadaw, I sent you a PM 08:04 saw and responed 08:04 I'm gonna make a new Custom, where you are going to appear. 08:04 I need to refresh then 08:04 How would you like to look like there? 08:04 Mind sending you a picture of all LEGO versions I made based on me? 08:05 Bot er late than never (laugh) 08:06 Bienvenido de nuevo, seńor. 08:07 Dadaw, what if you looked like your avatar? 08:07 Well I am sammiliar to that character but half of her personallity xd 08:07 and dressing style 08:08 Maybe, I know, how could Toa look like there. 08:08 Custom:Matau 08:09 this character is a part of a pair called the scurge girls, I am samilliar to the other one by hair, the one in my avatar by dressing style, and I my personallity is a combination of both xd 08:09 gello 08:11 Lol I look more like my sigfig now than when I made it 08:11 also Marvel Boy?diff=next&oldid=1716039 08:11 It was deleted (Marvel Boy) 08:11 the character wasn't in the game even 08:11 and the old versions said it was 08:12 Toa, you are one of the minor characters in the plot, BTW. 08:12 Dadaw is even major. 08:12 Good 08:13 *man walks through a crowd wearing a Jar Jar binks mask. It falls off revealing Marau. 08:13 matau 08:13 Don't wear a Binks mask 08:13 You'll get linched 08:13 Plot is finished already :P 08:14 �� 08:14 It's a sequel of Epic Quest of LEGO Multiverse. 08:14 What is my role? 08:14 being "inactive" 08:14 My role is the Knight of Mind 08:14 The Sage of Brickipedia. 08:15 Dadaw is the God of LINK. 08:15 lol 08:15 Lav is the Sage too. 08:15 well Knight of Mind my future GOD role in my dreams 08:15 The Greatest Sage is User:darth smith 08:15 Nice 08:16 k 08:17 I was disappointed that DUPLO won't appear in the LEGO Movie 2, so they will appear as the main antagonists there. 08:17 Duplo got cut? Aw 08:18 DUPLO for TLM3 08:18 friends most be the villians of tlm2 08:18 Must 08:19 wait 08:19 it makes sesne 08:19 most of the main characters in friends are girls 08:19 Friends will appear as a cameo. 08:19 Feminism. 08:19 What do you thing of Ninjago, shiva? 08:20 and the narrator in LBM said "surrounded by ladies" 08:20 Friends kidnapping Batman confirmed? 08:21 Ninjago appeared in Epic Quest along with Nexo Knights, Chima and Doctor Who. 08:22 Ladies have already kidnapped Dr Who Dadaw 08:22 Do you like the sets? 08:22 They've dragged it away and their going to kill it for season 10 08:22 oh no the x's are coming! 08:22 But they won't stop there! 08:23 First they killed Ghostbuster, then they will bump of Dr Who what next? 08:23 It's the PC Police 08:23 I like their first sets and some sets with Shadow of Morro. 08:23 As in, Politically Correct 08:23 I got the morro dragon it is nice 08:23 We know Lav 08:24 I got Ronin's R.E.X. 08:24 And Morro Dragon too. 08:24 I think I got that years ago @Shiva 08:24 I wish LEGO wasnt expensive here 08:24 Do you like the giant boat in the movie line? 08:25 I dont like the fact it's 2 headed xd 08:25 same I might mod it 08:25 when I get it 08:25 Yeah. 2017 08 05